Sk8r boi
by CosmicTeddyBear
Summary: You totally just bowled me over with your skateboard, but your red hair frames your adorable face so well, I'm having a hard time getting mad. (A BTS oneshot)


Park Jimin woke up slowly to the sound of a single bird chirping incessantly. He squinted and blinked a few times. It was way too bright for this early in the morning.

Wait…

He picked up his clock cautiously.

"Shit!"

Jimin bolted out of bed like a bat out of hell. He ran to his closet and grabbed the first thing he could find. Pulling on a purple sweater and army green pants, he burst out of his small dorm room to the bathroom down the hall. He ran a comb through his hair as he brushed his teeth much faster than was hygienic. He glared at his shock of red hair. There was no fixing the bedhead in such a small amount of time. Running back to his dorm, he snagged a beanie to cover it up and sped down the hall.

Min Yoongi was having a frustrating morning.

He was awakened far too early by the mindless arguing of his roommates, Jin and Hoseok. Their loud, piercing voices echoed through the small house. He glanced at the clock and groaned. He wasn't going to get much more sleep at this hour. He slunk out of bed, trying fruitlessly to rub the death out of his eyes. He got dressed and brushed his teeth, thinking about how long his day was going to be. And it was only Monday.

He slid into the kitchen. Jin and Hoseok seemed to have cleared out by this point. Smart. Yoongi brewed some coffee, although even that didn't seem to help. Glancing at the clock, he gathered up his things and decided to head out a little earlier than usual.

"Heading out already, hyung? Mind if I walk with you?"

Yoongi looked at Namjoon's smiling face. He had far too much energy for this early in the week, but it was better than one of those other two.

"Sure. That's fine." He muttered. The two walked out of the house. Yoongi squinted. It really was a bright, beautiful day. It seemed contradictory.

Namjoon grinned. "Well you certainly seem in a good mood."

"Jin and Hoseok were at it again this morning." Yoongi growled. "I feel like I got no sleep."

Namjoon laughed, fondness in his eyes. "Yeah, they would have been hard to ignore, even for you. You can't say our house isn't lively though."

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "You let them get away with far too much. I don't know why I put up with you all." Namjoon only smiled.

They walked in a comfortable silence, eventually reaching campus. The two parted ways on the main road, Namjoon heading to his English class and Yoongi to his Music composition class. He enjoyed the relatively peaceful walk to his morning class. It helped ease him into his day.

"Coming through, coming through, coming through, hey, look OUT!"

Yoongi saw stars, pain erupting all over his body as he slammed to the ground. It felt like he had been run over by a truck. He opened his eyes, glancing as a small skateboard rolled away. He felt like he was seeing red, he was so angry.

"Oh my God, oh my GOD I am so sorry. Your knee is bleeding too, ugh I feel awful, are you okay?"

Yoongi was ready to ask this asshole who he thinks he is, and does he look okay to you? But as his head snapped up and he glared into the stranger's eyes, he felt the air leave him suddenly.

He was face to face with round cheeks, bright strawberry hair that he didn't think anyone could actually pull off in real life, and the deepest brown eyes that he had ever seen, slowly filling with tears.

"Ugh I knew I shouldn't have gone that fast! Especially on this road, but I was just so late and I am SO sorry-"

"Hey, it's ok. Just make sure you watch where you're going next time." Yoongi cut him off. Gruffly, he asked, "Are you alright? We fell pretty hard."

The stranger sniffled, pulling a hand through his crimson hair.

"Oh, I'm fine. Or I'll be fine anyway." He smiled bitterly. "I've had worse. This seems to happen a lot."

Yoongi laughed, moving to his bag. "Well I have a roommate that's a lot like you. Since he's so clumsy, I carry around bandages and Neosporin all the time. Are you sure you don't have any scratches?" He narrowed his eyes. Yoongi pulled back the sleeve of the boy's purple sweater. An ugly looking red scratch stared back at him.

"Oh no, you really don't need to. I'm fine I promise!" The boy stuttered, face turning as red as his hair.

"Shut up." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I have everything right here. Just give me a second."

Yoongi delicately spread the disinfectant gel across the boy's arm, planting a bandage right on top of the damage. The other student sighed.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He smiled. "I've had quite a day, and it isn't even noon." He stood abruptly, gathering his things. He grabbed his beanie that had been lost in the accident and smoothed down his hair.

Yoongi frowned. "I think your hair looks…uh…fine. You don't need to cover it up with a hat." That was close. He had almost called the other boy cute. He blushed anyway. Yoongi glanced down the road.

"Don't forget your skateboard."

The boy laughed. "It's a penny board, actually. But thanks!" He jogged after the board. "See you around!"

Yoongi smirked. Despite everything, he kind of hoped he would.

The next morning, Jimin woke up right on time. He got up and meandered around his dorm, preparing for the day.

"Jiminie, is that a Finding Dory Band-Aid on your arm?" Jimin's roommate, Taehyung asked, laughter evident in his face.

"Um, I guess it is." Jimin blushed.

"Oh wow, your face is as red as your hair! Lemme guess, another accident?" Taehyung grinned. "I don't know why anyone lets you go anywhere, you're so clumsy. But I don't think I've ever seen you actually take care of your injuries." Taehyung released a fake sob. "They grow up so fast!"

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Ok, first of all, I'm your hyung, so jot that down." Taehyung cackled and moved on, pouring a bowl of obscenely sugary cereal. Jimin glanced at the Band-Aid. That scratch would definitely be stinging by this point if it hadn't been for that handsome stranger. He had been terrified that he was going to bite his head off, he looked so mad at first. But he ended up being so gentle. And Jimin didn't even know his name. It was like something out of a drama. He looked at his hair in the mirror, remembering the compliment from yesterday. He smiled softly to himself.

Yoongi walked to class, if anything even more exhausted than the previous day. Hoseok walked on his other side, rambling about his latest obsession, some TV show or something. Yoongi couldn't care less. Turning onto the main road of campus once again, the two trudged on to their acoustics class.

"Hoseok, hi!" Despite the fact that they were both music composition majors, Hoseok seemed to have friends wherever he went, unlike Yoongi. He was, as Namjoon put it, "literal sunshine." He kept walking, prepared to go his own way.

"Oh, it's you!" Yoongi glanced up, face to face with the clumsy stranger from yesterday, skateboard in hand. Who would have thought?

"Yoongi hyung, you know Jimin?" Hoseok asked, disbelief in his face. So Jimin was his name. Jimin. _Jimin-_it suited him.

"Not really," Yoongi stuttered. "I mean, yeah; I mean…we ran into each other yesterday." Jimin laughed.

"That's one way of putting it. So your name is Yoongi? I was kind of hoping I'd see you again." Jimin smiled, his face even more adorable than the day before. "It's great to officially meet you. I'm Park Jimin."

"Min Yoongi." The boy muttered, with a half-hearted wave.

Hoseok gave Yoongi a wicked grin, before turning back to Jimin. "Yoongs and I are getting lunch today around 1 if you wanted to join us. I'd love to hear about how you two know each other." Hoseok was a dead man. Yoongi hoped for his sake that he would sleep with one eye open tonight.

"Uh, yeah. I'd love to, if that's ok." Jimin beamed at Hoseok. "It's on me. I really owe Yoongi hyung."

"Sounds great. We'll see you then." Hoseok violently nudged Yoongi out of his hateful reverie. "Um, yeah. See you, Jimin." The boy blushed again, violently, before gliding away on his skateboard.

"If you value your life, you won't say a word, Jung Hoseok."

"Aww Yoongi! And here we thought you were just a grumpy grouch! What happened between you and Jimin yesterday?" Hoseok waggled his eyebrows knowingly. Yoongi flashed an obscene gesture at him before storming off.

It took everything he had to show up at the dining hall later that day. Against his will, Hoseok had programmed Jimin's number into his phone during class. Yoongi glanced anxiously at the phone before sending a message.

**Min Yoongi: **hey. i'm here. is hoseok with u?

He looked around anxiously as he waited for a response, eyes darting back to his phone seconds later.

**Park Jimin: **He told me something came up, and he won't be able to join us. I hope that's ok! Coming in now (´ω｀*)

If Hoseok wasn't dead before, he is now. Yoongi had never felt the urge to murder so strongly. He opened his phone to type out his death threats when Jimin appeared at his table, along with a tray with two identical bowls of chap chae. His anger softened into…something.

"Jimin, you really didn't have to do that." Yoongi felt bad that the younger had bought him a meal, all because he ran into him on the road.

"Don't worry, hyung. I wanted to." Jimin laughed, setting the tray down. "Please take it? It will make me feel so much better about this whole situation."

Well, when you put it like that…

The two ate their noodles in awkward silence. Yoongi looked up. He had to say something, _anything _to break the tension.

"So, Yoongi hyung, are you a music composition major?" Yoongi blinked in surprise.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to sound creepy." Jimin said in embarrassment. "You were walking with Hoseok hyung, so I just assumed."

"Oh, yeah. The two of us have a lot of classes together. How do you know him?"

Jimin smiled. "We were in the same dance club in high school. Now I'm a dance major, while he moved to composition." Yoongi imagined that Jimin dancing would be incredible. He resolved to see it one day.

"How long have you been dancing?" Yoongi tried to make conversation, as he definitely did not look at the skin poking out of Jimin's loose sweater.

Jimin looked up. "Oh, forever it seems like. Maybe 7 or 8 years?" He smiled. "How about you? For music composition, I mean. Do you play an instrument?"

Yoongi ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I play the piano."

Jimin's eyes lit up. "Ahh, I've always wanted to learn how to play! How cool."

Yoongi bristled. He had to change the subject before he freaked out, turning into a total nerd over music. Jimin was so sweet for indulging him though…

"Well, I think the real question here is, how long have you been skateboarding?" Yoongi smirked. Jimin got flustered.

"You probably wouldn't believe me, but I started when I first came to college. It made the commute so much faster. And I told you, it's a penny board!"

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Right. Sorry."

Jimin smiled, that same, adorable smile that lit up his entire face. "Don't worry. You might be surprised, but between penny boarding and dancing, I really seem to get injured all the time." He held up his arm. "That's why I really appreciate this. I should keep you around, hyung." Jimin winked. Yoongi felt his soul leave him in that moment.

"Well, I mean, you could just keep a first aid kit on you. You know, like a normal person."

Jimin smiled even wider. "Where's the fun in that?" They returned to their food, in comfortable silence. Jimin looked up. "You know; I could teach you if you want."

"Teach me?" Yoongi asked, surprised. "Teach me what?"

"Penny boarding! When I'm not in a hurry, I'm actually pretty decent at it. Besides, it's the least I can do."

"Jimin, seriously, don't worry about it. You already bought me lunch."

Jimin looked crestfallen. "So you don't want to? That's ok, I understand-"

"No, no, I didn't say that…" Why was he so awkward? Yoongi took a deep breath. Was Jimin asking him this like a date? He had so much trouble analyzing situations like these. He looked up into Jimin's brown pools and forgot himself.

"I'd love to. How's Saturday?"

Park Jimin would be the death of him.

Saturday came far too quickly for Yoongi's taste. He set out for the main road of campus, where he had agreed to meet Jimin. After waiting for about 5 minutes, he checked his phone. Nothing. He looked up suddenly as a figure came running toward him, arms full.

"Sorry, sorry! God, why am I always late?"

Yoongi smiled. "Don't worry about it. I am getting serious déjà vu, though." Jimin's face flushed red. He set down the duffel bag he had been carrying.

"Okay. We can start on my personal board." He set it on the ground expectantly. Yoongi looked at it with apprehension. "Don't worry! I'll help you out. Here – put your foot down behind the two screws in the front." Yoongi placed his foot down cautiously. Okay, so far standing still was going well.

"Good! Now, when you feel comfortable, try kicking forward a little." Yoongi, for as cool as he appeared, was awkward as hell. He pushed forward with way more effort than he planned, and for lack of a better word, flailed ahead, trying fruitlessly to stop.

"jimIN!" Yoongi shouted. Jimin sprinted up behind him.

"Don't worry! I've got you." He grabbed Yoongi's arms and helped him to a slow stop. Jimin giggled. "I said push forward a _little,_ hyung."

Yoongi bristled. "Shut up." Jimin only laughed more.

"Okay, okay. Let's go slowly for now. Here, take my hand." Jimin stood to Yoongi's left, placing his right hand between his shoulder blades and taking Yoongi's left hand in his. They were so close together, and his hand felt so strong.

"Alright, slowly this time." The two glided from one end of the sidewalk to another, slowly and smoothly. Yoongi was sure his face was on fire. He felt his hands sweating. "Now you're getting it. Try and get back to my duffel bag by yourself."

Yoongi side eyed Jimin. "Are you sure about that?" Jimin squeezed his hand.

"Come on, Hyung, I promise I won't let you fall." Yoongi could see the determination and softness in his caramel eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He pushed off, slowly this time, and for a while was doing okay. However, when he got about halfway there, having only one foot on his board made him feel unbalanced. He waved his arms frantically, trying to regain his balance. Just before he fell, Jimin caught him by his waist.

They made eye contact as he abruptly stopped. It seemed like nothing moved.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Jimin said, his voice noticeably lower than it had been moments before. After what seemed like eternity, Jimin let go, and Yoongi jumped off of the board.

"Sorry, Jimin. I may be a lost cause." Yoongi said, voice gravellier than he intended. Jimin looked up.

"I don't think you're a lost cause!" He paused. "Actually, I thought this might happen. I have an idea, if you're up for it. You might think it's stupid though..." Jimin's eyes were clouded with doubt. Yoongi shuffled.

"I really don't think it will be stupid. What's your idea?" Jimin huffed.

"Okay…don't laugh." He traipsed back to his bag, rummaging around inside before pulling out a bright blue, razor scooter. Yoongi was sure he had one in his childhood. He snorted unconsciously.

Jimin yelled, "Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!" Putting his hands on his hips in frustration. Between his oversized sweater, his bright red hair, and the scooter, he was quite a sight. Yoongi loved it.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Yoongi smiled. "So you figured I'd be bad at skateboarding, and brought me a backup for the 7-year-old I really am."

"Listen, it's hard! Even experienced skateboarders like me fall occasionally." Yoongi's smile stretched even wider.

"Don't you mean penny boarders?" Jimin's eyes widened in realization. He started cackling at the hilarity of the situation. Yoongi couldn't help but join in. After a few moments, Jimin gazed softly at Yoongi.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you laugh that hard. I'm a little surprised. Hoseok warned me that you would be really grumpy, but I don't think you are." Yoongi felt his heart flutter. This _kid._

"Well, you should know, it takes someone really special to make me laugh." His face flushed as he realized what he had said. Jimin looked at him for a moment in astonishment, then the smile returned.

"You're really cute, Yoongi hyung." Jimin said softly. Yoongi didn't know what to do. He tensed.

"Well, same to you, I guess." He looked away, blushing furiously. "So are you going to give me the scooter or what?" Jimin grinned.

With Yoongi on the scooter, and Jimin on the penny board gliding lazily alongside him, they wandered all over campus.

"You know, hyung, you're not half bad at scooting."

Yoongi snorted. "Is that what they call it in the professional world?"

"It is now."

"Beautiful. I do think I look pretty cool riding this thing. It's like penny boarding, but more fashionable."

Jimin huffed. "The one time you say it right…" They dissolved into another fit of laughter. Eventually, they found themselves at Jimin's dorm. Yoongi handed back the scooter. Jimin smiled. "If you want, you can keep it for a while. Just bring it when we meet next time." So there would definitely be a next time. Yoongi ignored how his heart leapt at this information.

"Alright. You should know, you've renewed my faith in your boarding abilities. You're not half bad."

Jimin beamed. "You're not so bad your…well, uh…" He stumbled. "You gave a really great effort."

"Brutally honest, skater boy. Thanks."

Jimin ran a hand through those damned scarlet locks. Instead of walking up the steps to his dorm, he sidled closer to Yoongi.

"You're still cute, though."

Yoongi felt his hands get sweaty. Jimin was being particularly bold, so why couldn't he be brave too? He took one of Jimin's beautiful round cheeks in his hand, noticing how warm it was to the touch. He slowly leaned in, and Jimin closed the distance, touching their lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Yoongi was on cloud nine.

"Ooh, Jiminie! He's a looker. So this is where you were off to so early!"

Jimin broke the kiss, spinning around in indignation. "Taehyung I swear if you don't get out of here right NOW!" Taehyung ran inside, laughing all the while. Yoongi was sure his face was as red as Jimin's hair.

"I am…SO sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Yoongi smiled. "Don't worry so much." Jimin glanced worriedly at the dorm. Yoongi continued, "You know, if you want, I could meet you here Monday and walk you to class. Just to make sure that you aren't running late in the first place, and you don't hit some other unassuming stranger."

Jimin spun around, his eyebrows raised. "Um…yeah, I'd like that."

"Alright. See you around, Park Jimin."

Jimin smiled. "See you around." And he knew he would.

And if Min Yoongi rode his scooter all the way back to his house, certainly no one said a word about it.


End file.
